


We call everything on the ice 'love'

by ICanWrite_IThink



Series: Romeo and Juliet [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ice Skating, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanWrite_IThink/pseuds/ICanWrite_IThink
Summary: Yuuri is a dancing prodigy. He wishes he wasn't. His mother is always busy, sister in another country in university and his father can't seem to find anything Yuuri does as good enough. One day he finds a small lake in the forest with a pair of skates by it. By the winter it's frozen up and ready to skate on. He just didn't expect to find someone there on Christmas Day.Viktor was a skating prodigy. The 'was' is intentional. After his parents died on their way to one of his performances his new guardian forbids him from practicing the sport. So, instead Viktor becomes a writer, and for research, he travels to Japan to find inspiration. One day he stumbles into a small lake in the dead of winter and sees a figure skating across the ice and Viktor can't help but be drawn to the stranger.





	We call everything on the ice 'love'

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo umm this is something? Enjoy, I'll try to stick to a schedule but no promises!

Channels of light from the rising sun flooded into the cool room. As the sound of blades on ice echoed through the rink, a single pair of skates (*cough* knife shoes *cough*) glided smoothly across the ice. The wearer moved their footing, prepared to jump, had it not been interrupted by a voice. "Yuuri? What are you doing here?" The boy in question - Yuuri - gasped in surprise and slid backwards, falling painfully onto his back. Yuuri sighed, "Just wanted to try out skating, it seemed fun." "It doesn't matter, you're a dancing prodigy not a figure skater so get out of those _things_ and go to Minako's studio!" Yuuri lifted himself up and glided swiftly to the entrance keeping to looking at the floor. "Yes father...."

-_-_-

Yuuri couldn't help but gaze longingly at the ice rink through the window. He knew he shouldn't have gotten so attached to skating. **'I'm a dancer. Not a skater.'** He thought. So then why couldn't he let skating go? He shook his head and continued doing warm ups, he couldn't afford to get distracted, he had a show tonight.

"-Won't you dance with me?" Yuuri's performance ended with his hand outstretched towards the crowd in invitation. Everybody clapped and cheered, flowers and toys tossed on the stage. **'I'm a dancer, definitely.'** He shoved the nagging sensation of skating to the far corner of his mind. He was a dancer, nothing else. Besides he had worse things to worry about. In the backstage room Yuuri stood solemnly his head hung as his father scolded him. "-Honestly Yuuri, what was with that jump, you fell after landing! You're better than that!", his father glared at him as he picked apart Yuuri's hard work, "We'll talk about this later.." Yuuri shivered at the words and gingerly moved his hands to his back. He wished later wouldn't come.

-_-_-

Yuuri ran. He ran faster than he ever had. He ran until his lungs burned. But most importantly he ran from his father. When they had gotten home, he had unthreaded the leather belt and turned to Yuuri. The older man demanded he take his shirt off so he could show how much of a disapointment Yuuri was. The boy's back burned in remembering the countless other times he's been on the recieving end of the buckle. When Yuuri finally stopped he found himself surrounded by trees. As he looked around he saw it. The lake glistening and shimmering in the moonlight. The dancer smiled at the beautiful scene in front of him, and as he marvelled the scene in front of him he almost missed the blur of white. Curiousity peaked, Yuuri approached the splash of colour and softened his face as he recognised the things in front of him. Ice skates, in pristine condition and shining. Yuuri felt a pull in his chest as he reached for them. Feeling the fabric under his fingers Yuuri decided then and there that this will be his haven, for now, and when winter will role around, it will be his escape.

Yuuri smiled to noone but himself, maybe this year will be bearable.

 


End file.
